


Getting The Win

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Carefully, Gavin aimed the sights on Ryan’s familiar skull mask, and he pulled the right trigger.





	Getting The Win

**Author's Note:**

> “'Do you think I liked hurting you?' Prompt, preferably freewood, if you have time."
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

The game of choice was GTA - the game  _mode_  was some kind of custom game Geoff had put together, full of pick-ups and interesting spots to hide. Gavin had been lucky enough to snag a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle at the start of the match - two of his favourites in any game - and he’d immediately squirrelled himself away higher up in the map. It took some climbing and a few near falls with accompanying muffled squeaks, but he was soon perched on a shipping container way in the sky, peering down over the rest of the group.

Far below on the ground, the other five were playing it much more traditionally. Gavin was pretty sure he saw someone making their way to another path up into the sky, but he decided to ignore - he squinted at his screen - Jack for now. Generally, Jack was good for leaving someone alone if Gavin asked quick enough.

Sure enough, he soon heard a quiet laugh. “Gavin,” he chuckled, “what’re you-”

“Shh,” Gavin hushed, grinning. He peered at Jack over his monitor, eyebrows raised. “Shush, Jack. Truce?”

“Truce,” Jack replied immediately, still giggling and shaking his head.

“Hey,” Ryan interrupted, “why’re you guys makin’ a truce in a deathmatch?”

“Because, Ryan,” Gavin said, fighting back a laugh just so he could sound serious for once, “I can. So there.”

“It’s because I know where Gavin is and I’m not giving it away,” Jack added. There was a distant explosion, though it was still shocking enough to make Gavin’s in game camera shake. “Oh, shit, Jeremy! When did you get a grenade launcher?”

“Just now, Jack,” Jeremy said, sounding smug as hell. “Anybody fucking comes near this corner, they’re getting  _blasted_. That’s your only warning.”

Gavin watched overhead as Ryan, Michael, and Geoff all immediately moved towards Jeremy’s gamertag. He snickered to himself, hunkering down to observe through the scope of his sniper rifle for the best view of the inevitable breakdown. All three of them were cautious - they knew Jeremy was a man of his word in something like this, and it would be dangerous to test him. 

And, well. Would it be so bad to start the chaos?

Carefully, Gavin aimed the sights on Ryan’s familiar skull mask, and he pulled the right trigger.

Ryan went silent for a moment, and Gavin squeaked a laugh into his microphone, his nose brushing the pop filter with how hard he’d hunched over.

“Alright,” Ryan said, slow and measured. “Where are you, asshole?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Gavin snickered. 

“Oh, I’m worryin’ about it.”

The others laughed, but Gavin’s renewed giggling broke out above the rest. “Yeah?” he prompted, ready to try and make Ryan rise to the bait. It was always fun to taunt his partner like this, just to get a bite out of him here in the game. “Come and get me.”

“It was nice knowing you, Gav,” Michael said.

Gavin grinned. “Don’t worry, Michael. I’ve got a plan.”

It didn’t take Ryan long to figure out where Gavin’s gunfire was coming from - though he did manage to get a few more easy kills along the way. The others kept fighting, though they left Ryan and Gavin to their own battle now, reluctant to interfere when it was turning out to be so amusing. Gradually, Ryan began to climb, using the cover to his advantage to keep hidden from Gavin’s sniper fire.

Well, he had another trick up his sleeve once Ryan was close enough. If he couldn’t have the high ground,  _nobody_  could have it.

Sure enough, Ryan finally made his way up onto the shipping container, SMG in hand. “Your reign of terror’s gone on long enough,” he growled. “Time to- wait, what are you doing?”

Gavin aimed the rocket launcher at the ground between their feet, his tongue poking out from between his teeth. “What d’you think I’m doing? I’m getting the win, Ryan.”

He clicked again, and sure it sent his character’s body flying high into the air with the force of the explosion, but it flung Ryan’s across the map too - and, most importantly, it ticked Gavin’s kill counter up to just the right number to win. The match ended on a spectacular shot of Gavin’s avatar spinning, and laughter bubbled up around the room as, for once, Gavin was declared the victor.

“You  _delivered_  him the win!” Geoff crowed. “You moron!”

“You guys couldn’t even get enough kills with way more of you to pick from!” Ryan shouted back. He would’ve sounded angry if he hadn’t been giggling, too. “And  _you_!” he added, rounding on Gavin and pointing over the monitors. “You could’ve picked off anyone else, and you went for me?”

“Aw, Ryan,” Gavin cooed, beaming at him. “Do you think I  _liked_  hurting you? It was self-defence, love.”

“You absolutely liked hurting me in game, yes,” Ryan replied without a second’s hesitation. “You monster.”

Gavin grinned and blew him a kiss. “Love you, too!”


End file.
